Retrouvailles
by Cybelia
Summary: Suite très courte de "Pleine Lune". Attention lemon !


**Retrouvailles **

**_Attention lemon !_**

Les rayons orangés du soleil couchant entraient à flots dans la bibliothèque du château. Alexis, assis confortablement dans un fauteuil recouvert de velours rouge, parcourait un livre posé sur ses genoux, mais ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur les mots imprimés. A chaque instant, ses pensées s'envolaient vers celui qui lui avait permis de retrouver le sourire. Il ferma les yeux et le visage de celui qu'il aimait apparut sur le voile noir de ses paupières closes. En pensées, il en détailla les contours, depuis les sourcils sombres jusqu'au menton, s'attardant sur les yeux perçants et les lèvres fines. Puis, il descendit le long du cou, glissa sur les épaules solides, descendit encore. Alexis sentit son corps s'enflammer de désir et s'obligea à se calmer. Soudain, un bruit le fit sursauter. Le cœur affolé, il ouvrit les yeux, cherchant à comprendre d'où venait ce son importun. Lorsqu'on frappa à nouveau à la porte, il soupira.  
— Entrez, Ivan !  
Le majordome ouvrit et fit quelques pas dans la pièce.  
— Bonsoir, Monsieur le Duc. Le dîner est prêt.  
— Merci. J'arrive !  
Lorsqu'Ivan fut sorti, Alexis posa son livre et se leva en soupirant.  
_Cela fait un an ce soir… Un an que tu m'as délivré de ma terrible malédiction… Un an que tu m'as avoué ton amour… Tu m'avais promis de revenir… Mais, je ne t'ai jamais revu… Tu me manques tant… Gabriel…_  
Le jeune homme se rendit dans la salle à manger, l'air morose.

Alexis posa sa serviette, puis se leva de table. Il n'avait presque rien mangé, mais ce soir, la nourriture lui paraissait encore plus fade que d'habitude. Depuis le départ de Gabriel, il avait essayé de ne pas trop penser à lui, de continuer à vivre malgré son absence, mais, plus le temps passait, plus c'était devenu difficile. Surtout les soirs de pleine lune. Le jeune homme leva les yeux et contempla la face ronde et blanche de l'astre qui semblait le narguer. Il se tourna vers Ivan qui venait desservir la table :  
— Je vais faire un tour.  
— Bien, Monsieur le Duc. Soyez prudent… souffla le vieil homme.  
— Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ? sourit Alexis en quittant la pièce.  
Une fois dehors, il hésita. Il fit quelques pas vers la forêt fantomatique qui s'étendait à ses pieds, puis y pénétra. L'air était doux et il eut une envie subite de se baigner. Il se dirigea alors vers la rivière, le chemin étant éclairé par la lueur de la lune. Arrivé à quelques mètres du petit bassin formé par un bras de rivière, il se figea, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Une silhouette immobile émergeait de l'eau. Alexis s'approcha, n'arrivant pas encore à croire ce que ses yeux lui montraient. Il laissa son regard glisser sur le visage buriné, les yeux clos, suivit la courbe du nez pour se poser sur les lèvres entrouvertes comme un appel au baiser. Il avait l'impression d'être en plein rêve. Son regard descendit sur le torse à la musculature parfaite, parsemé de fines cicatrices. Il apprécia la courbe des muscles qui affleuraient sous la peau brunie par le soleil. Soudain, il se rendit compte que les yeux s'étaient ouverts et le fixaient avec une flamme et une intensité qu'il n'avait jamais vue jusque là.  
— Alexis…  
— Tu es revenu… souffla le jeune homme, la gorge nouée.  
— Je te l'avais promis, il me semble. Je sais que ça a pris plus de temps que prévu, mais j'ai eu un empêchement…  
Une lueur fugitive passa dans les yeux du chasseur de démon, mais son ami avait eu le temps de la remarquer.  
— Tu me rejoins ou tu restes planté là toute la nuit ? Demanda Gabriel d'une voix rauque.  
Pour toute réponse, Alexis enleva ses vêtements, ses yeux clairs plongés dans ceux de son compagnon. Tandis que le jeune homme ôtait sa chemise, Gabriel remarqua qu'il s'était étoffé, sa musculature s'étant un peu développée depuis la dernière fois où il avait eu la chance d'admirer ce corps qu'il désirait si ardemment. Nu, Alexis resta immobile quelques instants, une légère brise faisant flotter doucement ses longs cheveux roux autour de lui. Puis, il entra dans l'eau. Il frissonna car elle était plus fraîche que ce qu'il pensait au premier abord, mais l'oublia vite lorsque Gabriel lui ouvrit les bras. Alexis s'assit tout près de son compagnon qui le serra contre lui longuement.  
— Tu m'as tellement manqué…  
Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la brisure dans la voix de son ami, mais ne demanda rien. Il connaissait Gabriel et il savait que s'il avait quelque chose à lui dire, il le ferait en temps voulu. Van Helsing repoussa doucement son compagnon pour le regarder dans les yeux. Enfin, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent pour un baiser doux et langoureux. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et restèrent quelques instants, front contre front, les yeux fermés. Puis, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci avec toute leur passion, comme s'ils voulaient rattraper tout ce temps perdu. Gabriel laissa ses mains descendre dans le dos de son amant, caressant doucement la peau si douce sous ses doigts. Alexis ne put retenir des petits gémissements de plaisir, ce qui encouragea son compagnon à continuer. Gabriel rompit le baiser, puis entraîna le jeune homme vers un endroit du bassin un peu plus confortable. Il s'assit et Alexis vint prendre place entre ses jambes, son dos collé contre le torse de Van Helsing. Celui-ci enfouit son visage dans les boucles rousses de son amant, respirant son odeur. Ses mains caressaient doucement le torse d'Alexis, frôlant les deux bourgeons de chair, descendant sur le ventre pour remonter aussitôt dans le cou. Le jeune homme était enivré de sensations, incapable de réfléchir. Tandis que la main gauche de Gabriel jouait avec un téton, l'autre descendait de plus en plus bas. Evitant l'endroit le plus sensible, cette main alla caresser la hanche, puis revint vers l'intérieur. Alexis eut un hoquet de surprise et de désir lorsque la main de Gabriel se referma sur son sexe érigé. Sans même s'en rendre compte, le jeune homme s'agrippa aux bras de son compagnon, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans les tréfonds du plaisir. Gabriel caressait doucement le membre de son amant, parfois en l'effleurant à peine, parfois en le serrant un peu dans sa main. Au bout d'un moment, Alexis souffla d'une voix étranglée :  
— Gabriel… Je veux te sentir en moi…  
Sa main lâcha alors le bras de son compagnon. Il se déplaça de quelques centimètres jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse toucher le ventre de Gabriel. Alexis laissa sa main descendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle frôle le sexe de son amant. Celui-ci grogna de désir lorsque les longs doigts fins se refermèrent sur lui et commencèrent à le caresser. Il était déjà dans un état d'excitation extrême et sentait qu'il lui en faudrait peu pour atteindre les sommets du plaisir. Il repoussa alors doucement la main du jeune homme, puis lui mordilla l'oreille avant d'y souffler :  
— Je te veux, Alexis…  
— Je… j'aimerais… laisse-moi faire… souffla son amant en rougissant.  
Un peu surpris par la requête de son compagnon, mais ravi à cette idée, Gabriel acquiesça. Alexis se redressa, fit demi-tour, puis vint se placer face à son compagnon, à genoux au-dessus de ses cuisses, le chevauchant. Van Helsing, qui avait compris où son amant voulait en venir, s'était laissé glisser un peu dans l'eau et se retrouvait presque allongé, la pointe de ses cheveux trempant dans l'onde claire. Soudain, une inquiétude le traversa :  
— Attends… il faut que… commença Gabriel, mais son compagnon posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.  
Le jeune homme planta son regard dans celui de son amant, puis se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser fiévreusement. Tandis que leurs lèvres se goûtaient à nouveau et que leurs langues se mêlaient, Alexis laissa son corps descendre doucement. Gabriel le guida d'une main, laissant un doigt, puis un autre et enfin un troisième assouplir doucement l'entrée sensible de son amant. Le jeune homme sentit une douleur traverser son bas-ventre lorsque le membre de Gabriel le pénétra, suivie immédiatement par une sensation de bien-être. Lorsqu'ils rompirent leur baiser, Van Helsing remarqua les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues du jeune homme et s'inquiéta :  
— Alexis ?  
— Ca va…  
Sa chevelure flamboyante flottait autour de lui à la surface de l'eau et il n'avait jamais paru aussi beau à Gabriel. La main du chasseur de démons descendit à nouveau sur le ventre de son compagnon et empoigna son sexe, le caressant avec une lenteur exaspérante. Alexis amorça de lents va-et-vient, les mains posées sur les épaules de son amant, la tête rejetée en arrière. Gabriel plia les jambes et les ramena vers lui afin que les reins du jeune homme soient soutenus par ses cuisses. Se redressant, il posa ses lèvres sur le cou offert, y laissant une très légère marque, avant d'aller lécher doucement un téton, puis l'autre. Le jeune homme avait totalement perdu la notion du temps et du lieu où ils se trouvaient. Plus rien n'importait à présent que les sensations que Gabriel faisait naître en lui. Celui-ci donnait de légers coups de rein, accélérant son ascension vers l'extase. Alexis vint le premier, ne pouvant plus résister au plaisir qui le submergea brutalement. Tremblant de tous ses membres, il se laissa retomber en avant et ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Gabriel pour un baiser fougueux. Son compagnon ne tarda pas à le suivre, se cambrant brutalement sous les vagues de plaisir qui l'assaillaient. Essoufflés, ils restèrent quelques instants immobiles, incapable de bouger ou de parler. Puis, Alexis se releva et vint se blottir contre Gabriel, son visage enfouis dans son cou.  
— Je t'aime tellement… souffla son compagnon.  
— Je t'aime, mon ange… ne me laisse plus…  
A ces mots, Alexis sentit son amant se contracter contre lui. Il se redressa, quelque peu surpris. Lorsque son regard rencontra celui de Gabriel, il fut bouleversé par la douleur qu'il y lut et par les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues du chasseur de démons.  
— Que se passe t'il ? Interrogea t'il doucement.  
— Je ne partirai plus… Je n'ai plus de raisons de partir…  
— Que veux-tu dire ?  
— Je pensais avoir une mission à accomplir… je voulais savoir qui je suis vraiment… mais je me suis fait manipuler…  
— Je ne comprends pas… par qui ?  
— Par l'Ordre… Ils n'ont jamais eu l'intention de m'aider… Ils voulaient juste utiliser mes capacités… Frère Carl l'a découvert… Et ils l'ont tué… parce qu'ils savaient qu'il allait me le dire… ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'est qu'il était plus malin que ce qu'ils pensaient… il m'a laissé un message, caché dans le pommeau d'une épée… il me racontait tout… alors je suis allé les voir… je leur ai dit que je partais !  
— Ils ne vont pas te rechercher ?  
— Non… je leur ai fait comprendre que s'ils essayaient de me retrouver, je les tuerais un par un…  
— Je suis désolé pour ton ami, souffla Alexis en caressant doucement la joue de son compagnon pour essuyer les larmes qui y coulaient.  
— Merci… maintenant, je n'ai plus que toi…  
— Je suis à toi… pour l'éternité… souffla le jeune homme avant de déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Gabriel.  
La lumière de la pleine lune baignait la scène, éclairant les deux hommes de sa bienveillante lueur, comme une promesse de les protéger à tout jamais du reste du monde.

**Fin.**


End file.
